Fox Tails
by Bandit-sama
Summary: Kurama meets up with a woman from Youko's past and finds out a secert about Youko that he had forgotten along time ago. KuramaXOC Rewriting
1. Enter Senkai!

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

So I'm rewriting only the _grammar_ in this story. I've taken out some large Mary Sue points in Mikai that bothered me, but she still seems to teeter towards being a Mary Sue in this story. Her character, in this redone version, has grown a bit more thanks to the writing I did called _Meeting of Time_ which told how Mikai met Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. I have to reupload that story so this makes more sense so I'll tell you when I do so. .

Story timeline: Meeting of time---Fox Tails---Ai No Itsudemo---"unwritten story as of now"

Enjoy!

* * *

Everything had been normal in Spirit World that day until George received a piece of information from a certain Spirit Detective that caused panic to run through him.

"Sir! Sir!" George yelled as he ran over to Koenma's desk with a look of panic written across his face.

"What? What is it now George?" the toddler said with annoyance as he stamped the papers that were in front of him.

"Sir, Senkai has been spotted in the human world!" George said as he tried to catch his breath from his previous activity.

"What?!" Koenma yelled as the blue pinky fell out of his mouth. "Where is she?"

"Oddly enough sir, she's in the area in which Urameshi Yusuke lives."

"Send him in after then! And hurry! We don't have any idea what _she's_ capable of doing!" Koenma said as slammed his head down on his desk.

"Right away sir!" Ogre ran away to go and alert Urameshi.

"My Father is going to kill me." Koenma groaned as he looked back up and had his red stamp on his forehead, covering the word, "Jr."

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi sighed as he walked to the top of the school and sat down into the white floor. Today had been rather boring for him; he hadn't done anything but sit down in a classroom for most of the day, which was unusual for him.

"Yusuke?" Botan said as she popped up next to Yusuke causing him to jump.

"Don't scare me like that Botan!" Yusuke snapped.

"Sorry Yusuke but I have a message from Koenma," Botan said as she held up a small white piece of paper. "He said that it was urgent and he wants you to read this note right away." She handed to Yusuke.

"Really? What does the toddler want now?" Yusuke took the note, but then put it down onto the ground, as if he were going to dismiss the whole thing.

"Well aren't you going to read it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Yusuke rested his head back onto the white wall. "I don't want to hear anymore bad news from that little brat."

Botan snatched the paper, opened it, and began to read it out loud:

_Yusuke,_

_It seems that there is a demon in your area with extreme power. I want you to find her and bring her back to the Spirit World. ALIVE. I've already sent Kurama and Hiei out. You can have Kuwabara help you also._

"Demon?" Yusuke said with no surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Her name is Senkai. She's a demon fox from the Makai. She's very powerful and for some reason Koenma wants her captured right away," Botan said as she dove into her vast knowledge. "I've never heard of her before though."

"Well did he tell you were she is?"

"All Koenma said was that she was somewhere in this area. You won't be able to sense her demon powers though. For some reason, she's been able to hide it from the Spirit World and it's workers."

"Oh great I'm searching for a demon whose presents I can even detect," Yusuke said with a low sigh. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Yusuke?" a voice said as the door to the roof opened. "Are you up here?"

Around the corner came a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes, and an outfit that didn't seem to match the one that people from Yusuke's school wore. She looked around the area until she spotted Botan standing up beside Yusuke.

"I'm right here Mikai," Yusuke answered as he moved his hand back and forth. She spotted him and crossed her arms.

"Oh Yusuke," Mikai said gently. "Keiko is looking for you. I thought you would be up here."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yeah."

"Great…" Yusuke sighed.

Keiko came around the corner with a mad look on her face. Yusuke twitched as Botan covered his mouth to hide the small laugh that was dying to come out at the wrong moment.

"What's that supposed to mean Yusuke?" she said angrily.

"Nothing!" Yusuke said as he stood up. He didn't want to say anything that would earn him a slap.

Keiko looked at Botan and smiled. She knew. She knew all about Yusuke's other life now so she was no longer suspicious of when she found Yusuke and Botan together.

"I'll leave you guys alone then," Mikai said as she walked back into the school.

When Mikai left, Botan turned to Yusuke and asked, "Who was that girl? I've never seen her around."

"Oh Mikai? She's just a friend. I've been hanging out with her for a while, I wonder why you've never noticed her," Yusuke answered as he moved over in order for Keiko to sit down next to him.

"She's not wearing a school uniform." Botan pointed out. "What school does she go to?"

"Some high school over here." Yusuke looked around to see if he could spot it in the distance.

"She goes to high school?" Botan asked in surprise. "Yusuke what are you doing hanging out with older woman?"

"Hey we've been friends for a while." Yusuke suddenly spotted the high school. "There," he pointed, "that's the school she goes to."

"Are you staying the rest of the day?" Keiko asked Yusuke as Botan looked over the edge at the school Yusuke's friend attended.

"No! I've got to go and check something out."

"Yusuke! You never stay for school!" Keiko said as she turned her head away from the black haired boy.

"Don't worry about it!" Yusuke got up and brushed himself off.

"Where are you going Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"To find that demon! I may as well get it done and over with now." Yusuke began to walk away.

"Wait for me Yusuke!" Botan said, running after him.

Keiko was left sitting on the roof, alone. Then, out of nowhere, in the pit of her stomach, she felt as if something bad was about to happen.

"Yusuke…," she whispered. "Please be careful."

* * *

As Yusuke walked through the school, he saw Mikai up ahead of him. Seeing her reminded him of something he wanted to say so he ran up to her, leaving Botan behind for a moment.

"Mikai!" He called out. "Hey Mikai!"

"What?" She asked as she turned around in the crowed hallway.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to head by the arcade sometime today? I've still got to keep that high score I got yesterday on Goblin City." Yusuke laughed a bit.

"Yeah sure." Mikai shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Don't act like it's a chore." Yusuke crossed his arms and teased.

"Like it's not."

Yusuke twitched. Mikai saw that she had finally gotten underneath his skin and began to laugh. He twitched once more but soon found himself giggling at the fact that she was laughing so hard.

"But yeah," Mikai's laugh dissipated, "I'll go to the arcade with you. I've got to beat your score anyways."

"I just got that score." Yusuke hissed.

"Yeah I know." She grinned. "Oh, if you get the chance, could you bring me my lighter? I left it over at your place the other day."

"Sure." Yusuke shrugged.

The school bell rung, telling the students that school was going to go back into session in a few moments. Yusuke and Mikai moved to the right side of the hallway as students ran passed them, trying to get to class.

"I'd better go." Mikai sighed. "I'll see you at the arcade aright?"

"Yeah." Yusuke nodded.

Mikai turned away in order to start walking but turned her head to the side. "I'm glad to have you back Yusuke. I missed you a lot."

Yusuke managed a small smile. "I'm glad too."

The black haired boy watched his friend walk away and sighed. She was talking about the fact that he had just gotten back from the Black Tournament, after he had told her that he was going on some trip with Kuwabara. He hated lying to her but knew that it would be better for the both of them if she didn't know about him being a Spirit Detective. This was the one thing he hid from her, and the one thing he wanted to tell her the most.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke looked down the hall and saw Kuwabara running towards him with a notebook in his hands. Wondering why he wasn't in class, Yusuke stood in the hallway for a moment and laughed as Kuwabara bumped into a few, smaller classmates.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he finally met up with the black haired boy. "Have you seen Mikai? I have to give her the notes she let me borrow!"

"You just missed her." Yusuke blinked.

"Dammit!" Kuwabara growled. "I promised her I'd give her back her notes today! She's gonna bite my head off for sure!"

"Why?" Yusuke asked with a laugh.

"She said she need them!"

"Why it's not like she stays in school long enough to take tests anyway."

Kuwabara sighed and lowered his head. "You'd better be right Urameshi. If she jumps all over me, you're gonna pay for it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke moved his hand back and forth. "Why do you need notes anyway? I thought you _always_ took notes during class."

"Yeah well I missed a lot of school when I was out fighting in the tournament remember?" Kuwabara moved his head back up and glared towards his best friend. "Anyway, I'm going back to class, are you comin'?"

"No, I've got a demon to find."

"A demon? You mean you're on another case!? You just finished fighting the tournament and with those territory freaks!"

"Yeah I know." Yusuke sighed. "That's why I want to finish this mission as soon as I can. I wanna relax a bit before something else happens around here."

"Let me go with you." Kuwabara rolled up the small notebook he had in his hands and stuck it down into his left pocket.

"Don't we have a test?"

"I'll make it up with you." Kuwabara shrugged. "Come on! I seriously wanna kick some demon's ass!"

"Fine. Let's go already."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had now been walking around downtown for about fifteen minutes when Kuwabara looked over to the unusually quiet Yusuke and hit him on the shoulder.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"I was just wonderin' if you were going to tell Mikai about the tournament and everything."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why does she need to know?" Yusuke asked, looking over towards his much taller colleague.

"It just feels kinda wrong to lie to someone like her." Kuwabara sighed. "She's been our friend for a while now. You've told Keiko haven't you?"

Yusuke stopped walking. Kuwabara was right. Yusuke had known Mikai for what was coming up on a year now and so much had happened between them. He felt that somewhere it was wrong from him to lie to her like he was and yet he felt as if it were right in order to protect her.

"I'll tell her later," Yusuke lied. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

R&R please! 


	2. Fox Ears and Tail

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Why did you pull me out of school Hiei?" Kurama asked gently.

The two were standing outside of Kurama's school, hiding underneath a large willow tree Hiei had taken a liking too in his lazy days. Hiei had gone in and dragged Kurama out of school claiming he had something important to tell him.

"Koenma told me that we have to find a demon by the name of Senkai. He said it was an emergency," Hiei said in his usual bitter and annoyed tone.

"Well from what I've heard Senkai is very lethal," Kurama said with a smile. "I suggest we look around the area where Yusuke lives."

"Because one of the portals to the Makai is there right?" Hiei said with a sigh.

"Correct," Kurama said gently.

* * *

As Kurama and Hiei walked around Yusuke's area, they bumped into the Spirit Detective and Kuwabara.

"Hey look it's Kurama and Hiei!" Kuwabara said happily as he ran towards the duo of demons.

"Hey there you two," Yusuke said as he cracked a smile. "What makes two demons come to this part of the city?"

"We're looking for the demon Senkai," Kurama answered.

"So Koenma was right. He did send you two out," Yusuke said, trying to keep the smile on his face and not laugh. He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Hiei had actually listened to something Koenma had asked him to do.

Just then as Yusuke and the others began to talk things over and try to figure out where Senkai would be, the black haired boy spotted Mikai ahead of them. He wondered what she was doing outside of school when she had told him that she was going back. Usually whenever Mikai cut school she took Yusuke with her.

"Hey isn't that Mikai?" Kuwabara said, as he too looked over at Mikai who was behind a crowd of people.

"I wonder why she's out during school hours without me?" Yusuke asked out loud. "Hey Mikai!"

Mikai turned around after hearing her name being called out and spotted the group. Wanting to know why Yusuke was cutting school without _her_ she walked over to the group with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Yusuke, Kuwabara," Mikai said once she reached the group.

"Why are you out here?" Yusuke asked.

"I should be asking you the same question," she answered, glaring up towards Yusuke.

"Oh Mikai!" Kuwabara reached back towards his pocket and began searching for her notebook. "I have to give your notes back! I was gonna give them to you earlier but I—"

He couldn't find them. He froze as he moved his hand down and found that they had disappeared. "Oh crap."

"What?" Mikai asked, blinking.

"I think…I lost them," Kuwabara said with a blank look on his face.

"Lost them?" Mikai twitched.

"They must have fallen out of my pocket while I was walking around!" Kuwabara turned his pocket inside out only to have a few pieces of lint fall out and a paper clip. "Mikai forgive me!!"

She poked out her lower lip and moved her eyes to the right side. "It's fine. They were old notes from when I was in your grade anyways. The only thing was that I was going to give them to Yusuke when the next test came up."

"What!?" Yusuke twitched. "Those were _the_ notes I needed?" Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and smacked him only to get hit back.

"I'm sorry I lost them!!" Kuwabara began to fight back. "Jeez if we weren't out here looking for that damn—"

"Shut up!!" Yusuke interrupted.

"Yusuke, you could always borrow my notes," Kurama spoke, hoping that it would break up the fight.

"See there! Problem solved!" Kuwabara yelled as he pushed Yusuke. "Now get off my back Urameshi!

"Fine.' Yusuke turned away and then noticed Mikai standing next to people she didn't know. "Oh yeah," Yusuke mentally dammed himself, "Mikai this is Hiei and," Yusuke pointed to Hiei and Kurama but stopped. He didn't know whether to call him Shuuichi or Kurama.

"I'm Minamino Shuuichi. Nice to meet you," Kurama said gently as he turned to Mikai and held out his hand.

"I'm Akata Mikai," she said as a little blush came over her face and she grabbed his hand in return.

Kurama felt a small ting. He didn't know what it was, but a small shock of energy came through his fingers and palm, hit Mikai's hand, and came back to his quickly. After feeling it, he pulled back his hand.

_What was that?_ Kurama asked himself. _She's got energy inside of her I don't understand? Could she be an enemy?_

"What's that?" Yusuke said as a big grin came over his face and he poked Mikai's blush with his index finger, interrupting Kurama's thoughts.

"Nothing! Cut it out you asshole!" Makai yelled as she slapped Yusuke's hand away and glared towards him.

"Hey don't call me an asshole! Well you can leave now we have something important to talk about!" Yusuke growled. He didn't know why he had just grown so irritated with her, but he didn't want to sit down and think about it either.

"Fine." Mikai turned away from Yusuke, instantly making him regret what he had just said to her. "I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you!" Mikai said with a smile as she began to walk away, but then stopped and turned back around. "Yusuke! You'd better be where you said you were going to be!"

"I will be!" Yusuke yelled back as he turned his back to her.

Mikai turned her back on Yusuke as well and began walking down the street. Yusuke huffed a bit, and crossed his arms, not bothering to watch her walk away like he usually would.

Kurama watched her look away and for some reason, he couldn't stop looking at her. But then something happened that Kurama still to this day would never forget. It seemed that two fox ears appeared on top of Mikai's head as she walked away. Two white sliver fox ears and a fluffy sliver tail popped out from her lower back.

Kurama blinked a few times and hit Hiei with his right elbow. "Do you see what I see?" He asked.

"Where?" Hiei looked around, trying to notice something out of place.

"Does Mikai have fox ears? And a tail?" Kurama blinked a few more times before Mikai turned a corner and disappeared.

"No. Not that I could see." Hiei gave Kurama a weird look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine."

"What are you two talking about?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing," Kurama said with a smile. "Let's begin our search."

"Okay then. Demons like to hang out near the portal so we should check there first," Hiei said with annoyance.

"Let's hurry this up!" Yusuke said as he walked off to a nearby building with the other three. "But Hiei," Yusuke began, turning to the smaller demon, "why didn't you say anything to Mikai? She not your type or something?"

"Shut up," Hiei hissed. "It's none of your concern what I do and do not do."

"Fine." Yusuke moved his laced hands behind his head. "I was just wondering if you had met before or something like that."

"You're burying your nose somewhere you really don't want to." Hiei growled causing Kurama to giggle.

"I wonder why she was blushing when she was talking to Kurama," Kuwabara asked out loud.

"She properly thought he was good looking," Yusuke said as he looked back at the red head with a grin across his face. "Riiight?"

"I guess." Kurama laughed a bit.

"He is really her type?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. "I mean I thought she liked that western guy she's always hanging out with."

"What western guy?" Yusuke asked as he stopped walking and moved his arms.

"Ya know that one with the black hair?" Kuwabara turned around and moved his right hand backwards over his forehead. "He's got the slicked back hair in a ponytail and he's always runnin' on the high school track?"

"I don't know who _that_ is." Yusuke twitched, somewhat irritated that she was now hanging out with someone other then him. "She's hiding something from me."

Kuwabara grinned. "Uh-oh I think someone's jealous!"

"Am not!" Yusuke yelled, his right eye twitching. "I just thought that we didn't hide things from each other."

"Aren't you hiding that you're a Spirit Detective?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Yusuke looked down towards the ground.

Kurama was right as he usually was. Yusuke just didn't understand why Mikai having another guy friend bothered him so much. He knew that he didn't like her that they were only close friends but it still bothered him. The thought of hunting the demon entered his mind once more, and he pushed everything aside to focus and finish his mission.

"Come on." Yusuke took in a large and deep breath. "Let's start looking for this damn demon so we can go home already."

"Boys!" Botan said as she ran over to the group. "Oh boys!"

"What now?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

"I just came here to warn you about something Koenma found out," Botan said once she had joined up with the group. "Senkai seems to have an accomplice running around with her who can summon lower level demons. I just wanted to tell you to watch out for him as well."

"Do you know anything about him?" Kurama asked as he stepped up.

"No." Botan shook her head. "All we know is that he escaped from the Makai a few years ago and he's been living here for a while now. We've been tracking him with no real results but now that he's finally come up again, perhaps we can gain some background information on him."

"Great two demons," Yusuke hissed. "Man, looking for one was a pain in the ass already."

"Sorry Yusuke," Botan said moving her hand back and forth. "Work is work though. We've been trying to track Senkai's demon energy but that too hasn't turned up anything. Perhaps you should think of asking Kaitou and his gang to help you out."

"Two teams would work faster," Kuwabara said.

"Yes but what if they meet up with her first?" Kurama asked, looking towards Kuwabara. "We don't know what she would or could do if she became locked in their territories. She might even kill them before they have a chance to step up their territories."

Yusuke sighed. "Nah don't tell them about anything, we'll handle it."

"Good job Yusuke!" Botan said happily. "I'm proud of how much you've grown."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said with a slight blush as he walked in front of her. "Come on! How many times do I have to say this? Let's go!"

"Such a leader," Botan said, causing Kurama to laugh.

"I'll kill him before the days over if he keeps ordering me around," Hiei hissed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

* * *

R&R please! 


	3. The Price of Being a Gentleman

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well that was a waste of my good time," Yusuke said as the four of them sat down in the center of a near by park.

The search around the portal to the Makai had been a wild goose chase. They didn't find anything unusual and through their search of the city, nothing seemed out of place or as if it were missing. Everything looked normal to them; even though they knew there was _something_ unusual lurking around.

"Now what do we do?" Kuwabara asked as he plopped down on a red bench.

"I say we just go home and worry about this later!" Yusuke said with a yawn.

"There's nothing to do so we might as well go our separate ways," Hiei said with annoyance. "I have other things to get done."

"But we haven't solved anything!" Kuwabara whined. He hated failing and not finishing a mission after all of the build up he had imagined in his mind.

"Well if someone wasn't a big idiot we might have found something," Hiei said, as he looked the orange haired man.

"Look short stuff! If you don't shut up I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Kuwabara hopped out of his seat and pushed up his sleeves.

"Hiei, Kuwabara! Stop acting like a bunch of big kids!" Yusuke said. "Kurama and I are the only people acting their age, right Kurama?"

Kurama was looking out towards the rest of the park, ignoring what was going on with his three friends. He watched the leaves fall and the cherry blossoms let go of their beautiful petals. The lake in the middle of the park was shining a light blue color, which reflected in Kurama's emerald green eyes.

"Kurama?" Yusuke said as he waved his hand in front of Kurama's face.

"Oh what?" Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry Yusuke. Did you say something to me?" Kurama looked around only to see everyone looking at him strangely.

"Yeah but it wasn't really important. Are you okay?" Yusuke asked as he moved closer to him.

"Yes I'm fine," Kurama said as he tired to shake the strange feeling off.

The shock he had felt when he touched Mikai's hand was still lingering in his palm. There was something about her eyes that screamed at him, begging for attention and he couldn't figure out why. Her face remained in his mind and he felt as if he should have known her name without Yusuke introducing them, and that he should have known more about her, and should have spoken to her more.

"No you're not," Hiei said, breaking through Kurama's thoughts. "I've never seen you act this way. Just tell us what you're thinking about."

"I was just trying to figure something out." Kurama returned to looking at the lake. "That girl Mikai. She's a good friend of yours right Yusuke?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Yusuke asked as he gave Kurama a strange look.

"There's something odd about her. She seemed…so…familiar. But I've never met her before. I've never felt a feeling like that before. It was almost like I had butterflies in my stomach when I was talking to her," Kurama thought out loud.

The group became silent. Kurama waited for a response from someone but got nothing, causing him to worry a bit. He figured that they didn't understand anything he was saying, even though, he, himself didn't understand what he was saying.

"I don't understand and maybe I never will," Kurama said, as he stood up, irritated that he couldn't figure it out. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home, it's getting pretty late. I would recommend you did the same."

As Kurama walked away the group watched him in silence, not sure to say to one another. None of them knew what to say or what to do to make Kurama feel any better but of course; they need to know what was _wrong_ first. They just didn't understand.

"I've never seen Kurama act that way," Hiei said as he broke the silence and crossed his arms.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Yusuke asked as he scratched his head. "What the hell did Mikai do to him?"

"I now have a mission!" Kuwabara announced as he slammed his closed, right fist onto his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked as he looked over at Kuwabara strangely.

"Because I am the love master I sense that Kurama loves Mikai so it's my duty as a friend and teammate to hook them up!" Kuwabara began to laugh as if he was never going to stop.

"Love?!" Yusuke yelled in surprise. "What the hell gave you THAT idea?!"

"Now look at the idiot. He thinks he the master of something now," Hiei said with a sarcastic laugh. "What makes you the master anyway?"

"Shut up shortly! I'm the master because I'm in love with my Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as he stopped laughing all of a sudden. "I can just tell! The way they look at each other and talk! It's love!

Hiei's eyebrow twitched. "Just shut up now while you're a head."

"You wanna start something shorty!?" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke ignored the fighting duo and looked up towards the sky. Kurama…I hope you're okay. I've never seen you look the way you looked at us today. Yusuke lowered his head to see Hiei and Kuwabara fighting.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled. "Cut it out you two!"

* * *

Kurama was walking down the street that he had grown up on and had now memorized through many years of traveling down. It was a simple, easy walk but that wasn't what was bothering him. The darkness of the street worried him, he didn't want to be attacked by a demon, and he just wasn't in the mood.

His shoes echoed through the empty alleyway. But then Kurama noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw a figure up ahead which seemed to be walking down the alleyway peacefully.

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked into the darkness, hoping that it wasn't some kind of demon Yusuke had been hunting down.

The figure turned around. "Yes?" it answered back.

Kurama walked over to the figure and found that it was the girl he had just met, Mikai. He blinked again to make sure he was right and that he wasn't just seeing things; that would just be another thing to put on the list of strange things that had happened to him today.

"Mikai?" Kurama asked as the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter as she reflected in Kurama's eyes.

"Shuuichi?" she said gently. "Hi."

"Oh hello Mikai. What are you doing out here this late at night?" Kurama said. He knew that he had been walking around for a while and it was at least nine at night now.

"I had a little job to take care of before I went home that's all. I wouldn't be out so late if I hadn't gotten so wrapped up in playing Goblin City with Yusuke," Mikai said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, you live around here?"

"Yeah right up there." Mikai pointed up to an apartment building next to them. She pointed to the entrance of the building, which was sitting across the street.

"You live pretty close to me. I live right over there," Kurama said as he pointed over to an apartment building in the distance with a smile that made Mikai blush. Kurama then realized something. "You go to Yusuke's school don't you?"

"No actually," Mikai moved her hand back down from pointing, "I go to the high school half way across town."

"Oh, I was just wondering how it was that Yusuke knew you. I didn't think that Yusuke had any older friends, he doesn't get along with his own peers."

"Yeah I know." Mikai laughed and scratched the back of her head. "He and I have known each other for about a year now. You might have seen me over at his school because I'm working on a project to see how much a person changes between middle and high school. It's supposed to give me college credits or something. "

Preparing for her future. Kurama thought.

"If you live near me shouldn't you go to Meiou High?" Kurama asked as that question hit him.

"Yes but the thing is I don't have the grades to go. So they placed me in the school I'm in now. I didn't do so well on my exit exams," she said, as she looked away, a bit embarrassed. "I've heard about your grades though. You have some of the highest grades in all of the honor classes. Your grades never fail to amaze me."

Kurama blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Well I better get going then," Mikai said happily. "I hope to see you soon!"

"Wait!" Kurama grabbed Mikai's shoulder. "I won't be very much of a gentleman if I didn't walk you to your door."

Mikai blushed. "You don't have too."

"I insist." Kurama reached down and grabbed Mikai's hand. "You have to lace your arm through mine."

Kurama placed his hand on his hip creating a loop, which Mikai placed her arm through. Mikai begun to walk home with Kurama a large blush across her face that matched his hair color.

Strange. All the butterflies in Kurama's stomach were gone and he could now smile at Mikai without the little ones flying around inside of him. He still had that feeling inside of him that he couldn't explain the feeling that he had met Mikai once before many years ago. The question of 'where have I met you before?' ran through Kurama's head over and over again but he did his best to ignore the question.

"Thanks a lot." Mikai said as she arrived at her door and took her arm away from Kurama's. "To tell the truth I really don't like to walk around in the dark alone."

"It wasn't a problem. Besides I don't like the idea of you walking around in the dark by yourself," Kurama said with a small laugh.

Mikai just smiled a gentle, warming, smile. The smile. It sent shivers up Kurama's spine. And a small flash of light ran in front of his eyes, with the image of another person it, but then disappeared as quickly as it had come.

He shook his head. "Mikai?"

"What?" Mikai blinked, and then the fox ears Kurama saw before popped back on top of her head.

Kurama tried to ignore it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have we met before? Some where else in time?"

Mikai looked upwards towards the sky, as if an answer was going to fall from it and hit her in the head. "I would have remembered someone like you," she said gently. "You know Shuuichi; it feels like I've met you some were before. I can't remember were though. Maybe one day I'll know, maybe I won't. Sorry Shuuichi…I got all spaced out." Mikai looked down towards the ground and laughed.

"Mikai?" Kurama gently and quietly.

"Huh? What?" Mikai stopped laughing as soon as she heard Kurama's serious tone.

"I feel the same way. That's very unusual, for two people to think the same thing and try and remember the same thing. We both have tired to think but all are attempts have been fruitless."

Kurama's brilliant green eyes looked at Mikai who was smiling. She giggled once more, and looked away from his eyes, feeling a bit strange.

"We'll know one day," she said whispered.

Kurama smiled inside and out. "Of course we will."

The two were silent.

"So….," Mikai said, as she looked the clock in her house. "It's pretty late."

"I'd better get going. I still have to eat dinner and do my homework," Kurama said as he turned around. "I'll see you later then."

"Thank you again. See ya Shuuichi!" Mikai said as she closed the door.

* * *

Kurama came into an empty house. No one there, no noise, no nothing. Kurama looked into the dark house.

The moon was shining through the blinds as he sat down on his big white couch. He saw the phone on the wall was blinking from the message that was left on it, but he didn't want to get up to check it. The remote was there on the coffee table in front of him, but he didn't reach for it. Kurama never was a real TV person.

The darkness. The darkness around him was what he had to face alone, and by himself almost every day. His mother was better then she was before, thanks to Yusuke, but she still had small traces of the illness and the doctors didn't want to take any chances.

Kurama laughed to himself and looked down at his side. His red school outfit was covered in dark red blood. He had met a demon on the way home, and the demon had managed to get close enough to take a chuck out of him. The demon was one he had never seen before, and during the fight his mind wondered it whether it was Senkai or not but before he could do anything, the demon got away from him.

Maybe he could take care of it on his own; maybe he should have called someone, but whom? Kurama just laid down and closed his eyes. He felt the blood seep out of him and onto the white couch, most likely staining it, but like Kurama cared right now. Kurama didn't know how, but he fell asleep through the pain.

* * *

R&R please! 


	4. The Name of the Past

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Shuuichi?"

Kurama was hearing things now. He was in the world of both being awake and asleep and he couldn't tell weather he was dreaming or not. He couldn't tell if he was really hearing Mikai's voice, or if he was just dreaming. All he knew was that the pain that still throbbed in his side was real.

"Shuuichi!"

Kurama opened his eyes and saw Mikai's face above his with her little grin across her face. Kurama's eyes winded and he began to sit up only to be brought back down by a stream of pain in his side.

"Are you okay Shuuichi?" Mikai asked as she looked at his side. "Don't sit up anymore! You might reopen your wound!"

"How…how did you get inside my house?" Kurama asked weakly.

His side was killing him. He didn't remember his wound hurting _this_ badly last night, but then again it was possible that his body was in shock when he had come home. The pain wrapped around his side, and he could feel small cuts on his back.

Before Mikai could answer, Yusuke came in through the door with Kuwabara.

"How do you feel?" Yusuke asked as he walked over towards the two.

"I've had better days," Kurama said as he clenched his teeth. Another wave of pain suddenly came shooting through him.

"I hope you better soon Kurama, cause we gotta get back in that case soon," Kuwabara said as he looked at Kurama's wounded side.

"Kurama?" Mikai said as she looked around. "Case?"

Silence struck the group.

"Uhh…" Yusuke looked around. "Way to go big mouth," Yusuke whispered as he hit Kuwabara with his elbow.

"Okay…" Mikai stood up. "I guess this is were take my leave. I'm sorry if I heard something I wasn't supposed to." She began to walk towards the front door.

"No." Kurama grabbed Mikai's hand. "Stay here. I'll explain everything to you later."

Mikai stopped and thought about it. "Okay," she said in an unusual happy voice.

"Now," Kurama said as he sat up carefully, "how did all of you get in my house?"

"Well when you didn't come to met me at the park I called here like twenty times." Yusuke said with annoyance. "Then I found out you hadn't been at school either. I then called Mikai because there were rumors that you and Mikai had been seen last night doing some mischief." Yusuke grinned.

"It wasn't like that Yusuke! Anyway after he called me I told him were you lived. When he came over here we realized that we didn't know what apartment you lived in. So I told the clerk that I was your girlfriend and he told me which apartment you lived in," Mikai said.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"I was attacked by a demon," Kurama said as he looked at his wound.

"Demons can be difficult," Mikai added.

"How would you know?!" Yusuke said as he hit Mikai in the head.

"Ow!" Mikai held her head. "That hurt you asshole!" Mikai swung at Yusuke, but he dogged out of the way. "I _can_ see demons remember?" She looked up towards Yusuke. "You don't remember?"

"You can?" Yusuke asked. "I don't ever remember you telling me something like that."

"Huh." Mikai shrugged her shoulders.

"How could I not remember something like that?" Yusuke asked himself out loud as he looked down towards the floor.

"Anyway…," Mikai said as she looked back over at Kurama. "What happened?"

"I was walking home after I walked you to your door and—" Kurama began before Yusuke interrupted with a loud, "OOH!"

"Shut up!" Mikai yelled.

"Yusuke can't you just be quit for a minute?" Kuwabara asked as he hit Yusuke in the head that then punched his back.

"Not you too!" Yusuke said with a disappointed sigh after hitting the orange haired boy.

"Anyway," Kurama began again, "when I was on my way home, I met a demon who was asking for Yusuke. When I wouldn't give him any information, he attacked me. Of course he was no match but he did mange to hit me once and get away."

"He hit you pretty bad," Mikai said. "It was really hard for me to close your wound, and even harder to wrap it up with out walking you up."

"You can close wounds?" Kurama asked as he noticed that his wound had been closed.

"Yeah it's a little thing I picked up from a woman by the name of Genkai."

"What!? You know Genkai?" Yusuke said in shock.

"Yeah why?" Mikai said as she looked at the shocked expression on Yusuke's face. "Huh, I guess that was the thing I never told you."

"How come she never told me about you?"

"She always talked about you…," Mikai said as a smile came over her face. "You're her star student."

"Well isn't that nice of the old hang to say about me," Yusuke said with sarcasm.

"You're lucky she thinks so highly of you with your attitude," Mikai teased as she got up. "Shuuichi, can you please take your shirt off so I can change your bandages?"

"Yes." Kurama begun to slip his shirt over his head but found it a bit difficult. He took a deep breath in, and ignoring the pain, he slipped the shirt over his head.

Mikai walked into the bathroom in the meantime, leaving time for Yusuke to talk to Kurama.

"Are you going to tell her?" Yusuke whispered as he moved closer towards Kurama.

"About what?"

"Your name. She thinks your name is Shuuichi."

"It is." Kurama said as he looked down at his bandages only to find that they were covered in a dark colored blood.

"I mean your real name."

"I'll tell her everything later." Kurama touched his wound to find out that the area was very sensitive. "Right now we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah like what were going to do about Senkai," Kuwabara said as he looked around in Kurama's kitchen. "Hey Kurama can I eat this?" Kuwabara held up something, but Kurama couldn't see.

"Yes." Kurama didn't care what he ate; he had more important things to think about.

Mikai came back into the room with band-aids in hand and a new shirt for Kurama. "Hope you don't mind which shirt I picked. I just kind of ran in there and picked one."

"It doesn't matter."

"Good," Mikai said as she walked over to Kurama and blushed a little when she saw him bare-chested.

"Look at her blush," Yusuke mumbled so only Kurama could hear.

Mikai walked over and kneeled down next to Kurama. "This might hurt a little okay Shuuichi?" she said as she began to pull on the band-aids.

"Please call me Kurama," he said as he smiled at Mikai. "Don't worry about it hurting."

Mikai began to pull the band-aids off as slow as she could hoping that it wasn't hurting Kurama at all. Once all of the band-aids were removed, Kurama looked at his wounds.

The only thing to be seen was a small, long gash along his side. It looked as if it had been bleeding, but thanks to Mikai, it looked as if it had stopped. It was much better then he thought it was.

"Thank you," Kurama said as he looked at Mikai.

"It's no problem!" Mikai unraveled a roll of band-aids and begun to wrap them around Kurama.

"I mean it." Kurama grabbed Mikai's hands and looked into her brown eyes. There was something still there. Something Kurama wanted with all of his heart, but couldn't figure out. Something begging to be noticed, and crying out to him with all of it's heart, but Kurama was deaf to it.

"It's okay…," Mikai said as a harder blush came over her. "Really. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to."

"Look at the two love birds!" Yusuke said as he poked Mikai.

"Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he pulled Yusuke away. "Leave them alone."

Kurama and Mikai looked at each other for a while before Mikai pulled away so as to finish wrapping Kurama up.

"So Mikai…," Yusuke said as he broke the silence.

"What?"

"What else did Genkai say?"

"Nothing much. She was more into training me then talking," Mikai said as she wrapped a roll of band-aids around Kurama's abdomen.

"What did she teach you?" Kurama asked.

"Lots of things. Healing spells, and some hand-to-hand combat moves," Mikai said as she cut the band-aid. "Why?"

"I wanna know what she's been teaching her other students," Yusuke said as he growled a bit.

"Don't be jealous," Mikai said playfully.

"I'm not!" Yusuke argued.

"Done!" Mikai said happily.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," Kurama said as he looked down at his bandaged side.

"Well because I healed you, you're not bleeding as bad so you don't need as many band-aids as you did before," Mikai said as the mysterious fox ears and tail popped out of her head and backside.

Kurama hesitated at first, but then he reached down and touched the top of Mikai's head to see if her ears were really there. His fingers touched the top of her hair as he moved his hand around a bit to try and feel the ears there but he didn't feel anything.

Mikai instantly blushed and looked up at him. "Kurama?"

"Oh sorry." Kurama hit Mikai gently on the head. He felt nothing.

"Well we'd better get going so you can recover Okay?" Yusuke said as he got up.

"What about the case?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry about. Kuwabara, Hiei and I will all go downtown and check things out. You stay here and recover," Yusuke said as he walked over to the door with Kuwabara by his side.

"Okay then." Kurama looked at Mikai and smiled.

"Don't do anything to reopen your wounds Kurama," Yusuke said with a little grin across his face.

Mikai growled as Yusuke walked out of the apartment with Kuwabara. "Yusuke!" she called out. "I'll meet you down at the bakery! You owe me a pastry!"

"Yeah I know!" Yusuke called out from the hallway of the apartment building. "Meet me down there later!

"See you two later!" Kuwabara said as he walked out.

After the two left, Kurama and Mikai looked at each other. Silence came between the two as they sat there, waiting for someone to say something to one another. Kurama's right hand moved down past his wound, and he thought of something to talk about.

"Were my wounds really that bad?" Kurama asked, as he looked at all the blood that stained his old band-aids.

"Yeah it they were really bad," Mikai said as she rubbed her eyes. "It took a lot out of me in order to close it."

"It uses your Spirit Energy I presume?"

"Yeah a lot of it too. It's good for me to practice on deep, open, wounds just in case I'm caught with a bad wound." Mikai yawned.

"How long is it going to take for you to regain all of your energy?" Kurama asked as he laid back down.

"Because your wounds were VERY deep, it took a little while longer to close it. It may take about a day, day in a half at the most." Mikai stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"I owe you a lot," Kurama said as his green eyes met up with Mikai's brown eyes.

"Anyway I better get going," Mikai said as she looked at the clock. "I've got something to do and I can't be late."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Kurama sat up but felt pain and laid back down. "I would walk you to the door but it hurts too much."

"It's okay," Mikai said as she walked over to the door. As she opened it she turned around to Kurama. "Now that we know each other on first name basics, can I call you something?"

"Anything…"

"Just plain Kurama," Mikai asked, titling her head.

Kurama smiled and nodded his head. She smiled once more and grabbed the doorknob of the front door. There was something between them, something Kurama couldn't find words to describe. Hearing her say his name created a strong, warm feeling inside of him that he had never felt before, and he liked it.

"See ya!" Mikai walked out and closed the door.

_Just Kurama._ Kurama thought to himself. He then smiled and rested his head back into his pillow.

Things were running through Kurama's head in about a thousand miles per hour. Things about helping Yusuke fight off demons, his mother, his friends, school, which he had the next day, and Youko. He had been bothering him lately. Youko's feelings had been running through him telling him that there was something up with that Mikai girl. But Kurama had taken a liking to Mikai and really didn't want to think anything was wrong with her. Everyone else who he had lat come close to him had been hurt, or become sick. So why would he want to do something like that to her?

Though all this thinking Kurama had come to the conclusion that Mikai probably wanted to be close to him, I mean it was obvious that she was attracted to him, But would all of this, lead to trouble?

* * *

R&R please! 


	5. Territory of a Forgotten Love

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

Just because I forgot to mention, this takes place right before the Black Chapter Arc in the anime.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh Shuuichi's back!" the girls of Meiou high yelled as Kurama walked into the school. Suddenly, all the girls surrounded him and began to ask him questions, preventing him from heading over to class.

"Can we go out sometime?" one yelled.

"Oh Shuuichi you're so cute!" another girl yelled.

"Another time ladies," Kurama said gently. "I have class to attend to and make up work to collect." Kurama walked through the crowd of women and over to his class.

He walked into his classroom and into his seat. He had begun to settle down and relax when he felt someone from behind him poking him. Kurama turned his head slightly and saw that Kaitou was sitting behind him.

"So Shuuichi, You're back?"

"Yes," Kurama said.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kaitou asked as he began to take his work and books out.

"I had some self issues that I had to take care of."

"Oh. You missed the biology test. It's not like you wouldn't ace it anyway," Kaitou said as he opened his binder. "Did Koenma tell you?"

Kurama's usual gentle image dropped. "About Senkai?" Kurama asked in a lower tone of voice.

"Yes. I went looking for her yesterday but…I got distracted."

"Oh." Kurama opened his binder. "By what?"

"My friend, Mikai," Kaitou said as he began to write down the notes on the board. "Why? Do you know her or something?"

"She has dark brown eyes and brown hair?" Kurama asked as he begun to write down the notes also. His voice was a little quieter now due to the fact that people were now walking in and sitting down around him and the other man.

"Yeah. How do you know her?" Kaitou asked as he squinted at the words on the board.

"I met her through Yusuke. He knows her very well. You?"

"Master Genkai. She was there when I went up there for my training with the others."

"Yes. She mentioned that she trained with Genkai. Have you seen her fight before?"

"No. Master Genkai _always _compared her stubbornness to Yusuke's though; she's never talked about Mikai's strength. So I'm assuming that she must be skilled a bit to be trained by Master Genkai." Kaitou sighed. "Even though she was extremely skilled before."

Kurama blinked and took that in, wondering what it could mean. Skilled before? Kurama thought.

"What does that mean?" Kurama finally asked. "How is her attitude like Yusuke's?"

Mikai had been very sweet to him in the few times they had met, and only seemed to insult Yusuke. Then again he thought that he didn't know her very well and that she might have a hidden attitude underneath everything.

"Oh you don't know?" Kaitou blinked as he pushed his glasses up. "Mikai used to have a bad reputation around here. She was big on fighting and everything until she met Yusuke one day. They ended up fighting but I don't know who won. So say it's was Yusuke, some say it was Mikai. But after that, the two became friends and Mikai settled down a bit and focused more on school. She still has a bit of an attitude but she's never been harsh with me."

"Really?" Kurama said with a bit of surprise. Mikai didn't seem like a fighter type person. She seemed more down to earth to Kurama. Maybe even a bit weak because of how she acted and talked around him. Could she have really been a fighter?

"When are you going to see Mikai again?" Kurama asked.

"Today after school. Why?" Kaitou said over the class bell, which caused kids to come running in praying not to be late.

"Can you tell her to meet me on Saturday in the park?"

"Sure…" Kaitou raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Class went on without Kurama. His mind was off somewhere else, thinking about someone else. He occasionally looked out of the window and into the world. His eyes then went back to the class so that no attention was brought to him by the teacher. But then his eyes would look into his papers in front of his face like he was looking for something. Getting no answer through the entire period, he left the class feeling empty and went on with the day.

* * *

"So are we all here?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his team.

"Come on Urameshi! Let's hurry up and look for Senkai already!" Kuwabara whined. "I've got tons of homework to do, not to mention studying."

"You wouldn't have to study if you hadn't lost Mikai's notes," Yusuke said as he narrowed his eyes towards the taller boy.

"I don't see why I should be here," Hiei complained. "Why don't we wait until Senkai unleashes some demon energy so that we can spot her?"

"That one energy blast might be that one that kills us all," Kurama answered with a smile.

"So what? I know it won't bother me." Hiei growled and looked away.

"Come on shortly! Lighten up already!" Kuwabara yelled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We all know that you're scared of this Senkai dude."

"Senkai is a chick," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"What!? A chick?!" Kuwabara said as his jaw hit the floor.

"Women tend to be much more dangerous then men at times," Kurama said with a gentle laugh as Yusuke laughed along with him.

"Anyways," Yusuke said as he began to walk downtown, "let's hurry this up!"

"It's not like you got homework or nothin' Urameshi. You skipped class _again_ today," Kuwabara said as he hit Yusuke on the back of the head.

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara on the shoulder. "I was hanging out with Mikai all day."

"You're always hangin' out with her! And don't touch me!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke over.

"Don't push me!" Yusuke jumped on Kuwabara and tackled him to the floor.

Kurama and Hiei blinked and looked at the two fight as they slowly backed away. They had learned by now that it was better just to leave the two alone and take the winner at the end of everything.

"Yusuke!" Kurama whispered. "People are staring."

Hiei looked around and saw people looking at them and whispering things to each other. He growled as rage and embarrassment grew inside of him. "Would you two cut it out!?" Hiei yelled. This just caused more stares.

Yusuke got up as Kuwabara fell off of him. "Thanks a lot asshole!" Yusuke yelled. "Now everyone knows we're here!"

"It's you're fault Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You wanna go again tuff guy?" Yusuke yelled back.

"Bring it!"

"Boys behave!" Botan yelled as she walked over to the group.

"Hello Botan," Kurama said gently.

"Hello Kurama…Hiei." Botan sighed. "What are these two fighting over _this_ time?"

"Pride." Kurama sighed and brought his right hand up to his head where he rubbed his forehead.

"Come on now boys!" Botan yelled as she clapped her hands together, hoping to grab their attention. "We have a mission to do! We mustn't waste time!"

"Tell Urameshi that," Kuwabara hissed.

"Yeah whatever Kuwabara." Yusuke looked at Botan. "Any clues?"

"Yes. Her energy _has_ shown up but the bad thing was that it was such fast flashes that we couldn't detect were it was coming from," Botan said as she made a cat like face.

"A lot of help you are," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"I'm doing as much as I can Yusuke!" Botan yelled, now growing irritated with the black haired boy.

"Well the best we can do is look around and hope we detect something," Kurama said as he looked around.

"This is going to take all damn day!" Hiei hissed, crossing his arms.

"Let's just go," Yusuke said as he walked away and over to the park.

The park was quiet, almost too quiet in an eerie way. There were a lot of people there, but they didn't seem to be talking or making any sort of noise. The wind was blowing, trying to carry sound along with it but nothing was hitting the boy's ears.

"Wow this place seems…dead," Yusuke said as he looked around in wonder and a bit of fear.

"I know…" Kuwabara looked around.

"We're in someone's territory," Kurama concluded as he, too, looked around.

"I didn't even feel us step into a territory," Yusuke said as body stiffened up, preparing him for a fight.

"Neither did I," Hiei said as his eyes moved from side to side. "How could none of us feel it?"

"All I want is Youko."

"Did you hear that?" Yusuke said with a firm tone.

"My Youko Kurama. Where are you?"

The group turned to Kurama who seemed to be just as clueless as they were. Looking away from Kurama, they began to look all around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Youko Kurama? What does he have to do with this?_ Kurama thought to himself.

Hiei perked up a bit. "You hear that?" Hiei asked as his eyes shifted around towards the left.

"Hear what shortly?" Kuwabara asked.

"A woman…"

"We all hear a woman dammit!" Yusuke yelled.

"Not that one…another one. It sounds like your Mikai friend."

"Great what the hell is SHE doing here?" Yusuke yelled, hiding the fact that he was truly worried about her.

"How is she here in this territory?" Botan asked out loud as she stepped closer towards the group.

"What is she saying Hiei?" Kurama asked with a worried tone behind his voice.

"It sounds like she's fighting." Hiei closed his eyes. "She's near the cherry blossom trees."

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled as he ran over to the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan ran over to the cherry blossom trees to see Mikai fighting demons with Kaitou, Kido, and Yana behind her.

The demon was large and a dark color of purple. Large muscles were clenching all over it's body but as Yusuke looked at it, it was nothing compared to Tougro. For the missing muscle it instead had large, black, sharp claws and large horns sitting on top of its head. Glowing yellow eyes and large, torn wings also made up the rest of the monster.

"Dammit Kido! Can't you step on its shadow or something?!" Mikai yelled as she jumped away from the attacking demon.

"A territory has already been put up! I can't put mine up!" Kido yelled. He looked around and saw Yusuke's group coming over. "Yusuke!"

"Yusuke?" Mikai looked around and spotted Yusuke.

While Mikai was looking away, the demon ran over to her, and with the back of its hand, smacked her to its right side.

"Mikai!" Yusuke yelled as he ran over.

A strong feeling of fear ran through his as he watched his friend fly backwards, only to be replaced by a strong feeling of anger and hate. He ran over to the demon, jumped up and hit the demon on the side of its head, yelling as he did so. He put every emotion he had into the kick, and knocked the large demon down, allowing him time to make sure Mikai was all right.

Mikai got up out of a pile of dust and grass. "I asked for that," Mikai mumbled as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked as he ran over to Mikai's side and grabbed her arm, helping her off of the ground.

"I'll be fine," Mikai said as a blush came over her.

"You can't beat this guy?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the demon.

_He seems to only be a C level fighter. What can't Mikai beat him?_ Kurama thought to himself.

"This is going to be easy," Yusuke said as he raised his fingers in his signature move. "Spirit Gun!"

Nothing happened.

"What the?" Yusuke looked at his fingers.

"If you can't take him then I will!" Kuwabara jumped up in front of Yusuke. "Spirit Sword!"

Nothing happened.

"Hey what's up?" Kuwabara said as he looked at his empty hands.

Kurama took out his rose and flicked it. "Just as I thought."

Everyone turned and looked at Kurama, waiting for his answer. "This territory must not allow Spirit energy." He figured.

"But what about the sound?" Mikai asked as she looked at the group.

"There must be two demons here," Kaitou said, looking around.

"But two territories can't be put up at once," Kido said as he kept his eyes on the demon. "Otherwise I'd be able to put mine up."

"Then it has to be….," Mikai said as he began to piece things together. She stepped up and put her two front hands together. "Angels that have fallen, pieces of Heaven that have broken away I call upon you! Dark angel!"

A large black body appeared from Mikai's hands. On it's back were two, large, black, feathery wings. It flew over to the demon and wrapped itself around it. The demon screamed as the angel tightened around its body and causing the demon to disappear.

"But you can't use Spirit Energy," Yusuke said in amazement.

"She didn't," Kurama said as he watched her bring her arms back down and sigh.

"It was a spell," Mikai said as she began to fall over a bit. "Just like…the...territory." Mikai fell over only to be caught by Kurama.

"She figured that out?" Hiei said. "She doesn't look that smart."

"Well she was trained by Genkai," Kurama said in her defense as he moved her legs over his arm.

"Never underestimate people," Kaitou said as he walked over to Mikai. "Now what do we do with her?"

"We'll take her to my place. She needs a lot of rest and needs to recover," Kurama said as he moved Mikai a bit to make sure she wouldn't be injured in the trip to his place.

"Recover?" Yusuke looked at Mikai. "She looks fine."

"Look closer you fool," Hiei hissed.

Yusuke looked at Mikai to see that her side was bleeding badly. Her upper legs too, were cascading with blood.

"We'd better hurry," Kurama said as the sound came back to the park.

* * *

R&R please! 


	6. A Warning about Foxes

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

This update is for **Rose of the Moon** who left a very sweet review and reminded me of this story. Anyway, the end of this chapter was never included in the original version but when I looked over it, I thought that more interaction needed to be shown between Mikai and Kurama.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Her side was torn up pretty badly," Genkai said as she sat on the side of Kurama's bed, which held Mikai in it. She was asleep, breathing deeply moving once in awhile showing the world that she was alive.

Fearing that something bad had happened and needing advice, they had asked Genkai to come down from where she lived. Once she had seen Mikai in the state she was in, Genkai healed her and insisted on staying for a while longer then expected.

"What do you think could have done it?" Kurama asked.

"It looks like something was tearing her up. Usually animal demons do that before they eat something. Her legs also show that she was trying to get away from whatever it was," Genkai said as she sighed.

"How long will it take for her to get better?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to the bed.

"Well I did heal her but it will take longer because she used a spell when she was this badly wounded."

"Master Genkai," Yana said as he stepped up from the crowd. "What was up with those territories? We couldn't feel anything at all. We couldn't even pick up on anything when we walked into it.

"The missing sound must have been the spell. It was activated once you walked into it." Genkai pointed to Kurama.

"Me?" Kurama blinked.

Genkai reached up and snatched something off of Kurama. "This," she said as she showed them. It was a small piece of black hair. "When this was brought back into the place of which it came, the spell was activated. After that, the territory was set up."

"How did it get there?" Kuwabara asked, amazed that Genkai even noticed a small hair like that on Kurama.

"Someone placed it there. Kurama, when was the last time that you were in the park?" Genkai asked, studying the piece of hair.

"When we were looking for Senkai, it was a few days ago," Kurama answered as he thought back as far as he need.

"Humm. That doesn't help. We'll just have to put this issue on the back burner for now. Right now we have to worry about Senkai. But keep in mind that she might be behind all of this." Genkai moved the hair down into her pocket to make sure it would be safe.

"Where do you think we should look for her Master Genkai?" Kido asked, stepping up from the crowd.

"All of this started when you guys walked into the park so something must be there." Genkai cupped her chin with her right hand.

"I always knew there was something wrong with that park," Kuwabara said, slamming his right hand down into his open left hand.

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke yelled towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara jumped back a bit, not expecting something like that. "What's your problem Urameshi?"

"Nothing…," Yusuke said as he bit the top of his thumb.

"Suck it up Yusuke!" Genkai yelled. "I know you're worried about Mikai but she'll be fine! Now hurry up and go to the park or go outside! I'll watch Mikai."

"Fine Granny!" Yusuke stomped out of Kurama's room. "Hurry up Kuwabara!"

"Come on shortly!" Kuwabara mumbled.

"Do you have a death wish?" Hiei hissed. Hiei begun to walk out when he stopped and looked at Kurama. "Are you coming? You're not going to stay are you?"

"Yes. I'm going to stay for a little while. I have to talk to Genkai about some things," Kurama said as he walked over near Genkai.

"Have it your way," Hiei said as he stuck his nose up in the air.

Everyone was gone except for Kurama and Genkai. They were sitting alone in his room, next to Mikai on the bed. Genkai was sitting in a small chair, and Kurama was sitting on the side of the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Genkai asked, not liking the silence.

Kurama was quiet. He moved his head down, but his eyes remained focused on the sleeping Mikai.

"I get it," Genkai's tired out voice said. "You just wanted to stay here alone with Mikai."

Kurama blushed a bit. "Oh no! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

Kurama looked away. "I don't know."

"I'm going to have to stay here in order to make sure my healing techniques work on Mikai. For some reason I had a very difficult time healing her."

Mikai moved a bit and her eyes fluttered opened. "Hum? Where am I?"

"So you're awake?" Genkai asked, moving into make sure she wouldn't fall back into her sleeping state.

"Master Genkai!" Mikai blinked. She looked around and saw Kurama and blushed a bit. "Where am I?"

"At my house," Kurama said with a smile.

"I better go. I have to find Senkai," Mikai said as she began to stand up only to be rendered back down by the pain. "Dammit!" Mikai said through clenched teeth.

"Don't sit up!" Kurama moved towards Mikai. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Why are you interested in Senkai?" Genkai asked as Mikai sat back down into Kurama's bed.

"I'm a Spirit Detective. Didn't Koenma tell you? I was put on this mission too," Mikai admitted. "Just don't tell Yusuke."

"Why did Koenma put both you and Yusuke on this mission?" Genkai asked, looking at Mikai strangely.

"Senkai is a level S fighter. I guess Koenma put us both on this mission because he knew that Yusuke and I could fight together if we had to team up to bring her down," Mikai explained. "I didn't _want_ the job but I knew I had to help Yusuke somehow."

"So you did fight Yusuke once," Genkai said as she got up. "The only people who can rely on Yusuke are the ones who have fought him before or have been affected deeply by him. I have to admit, when I watched you train and fight, your moves were very close to Yusuke's. I wish I had known sooner."

A teakettle outside whistled. Kurama walked toward the door as if to go and get the tea when Genkai began to stand up.

"Stay here Kurama. I'll go and get tea." Genkai got up and walked over to the door and walked outside, leaving Kurama and Mikai alone in his room.

"You didn't tell me that you were a Spirit Detective," Kurama said as he sat down at the end of the bed once more.

"I know. I should have told you but I guess it never came up. It wasn't until yesterday that I discovered everything about you guys. I didn't know that you…were…different." Mikai shook her head. "Please, don't tell Yusuke though. That's the one person I don't want to know.

"Why not?"

"He'll worry too much," she answered simply.

Then it hit him. How close were Mikai and Yusuke? They were always together after school and seemed to worry about one another when they weren't together. Kurama shook his head and told himself to worry about it later.

"Who told you I was different?" Kurama asked, figuring that he should move away from that subject.

"Koenma. I asked him what was up with Yusuke and his friends. He told me everything about the tournament and such. Then he told me about how the fights were going and the fight when you became your other half came up. He explained everything to me then, I'm sorry if there was something that I wasn't supposed to know."

"It's okay." Kurama smiled. "I was going to tell you everything sooner or later."

"It's weird," Mikai said as she raised her hand and touched Kurama's face. "How someone like you could be the legendary thief, Youko Kurama." Kurama's face was soft and warm. He blushed a bit and placed his hand on top of Mikai's.

The feeling of shock from her hand was still there only now it was a lighter shock and was now warm. He didn't know why he was letting Mikai, a woman he barely knew, touch him in such a way but there was something there. Something wanting more of her touches, more of her voice, and more of just her.

"God we leave you two alone for a few minutes and you're already startn' to make out," Yusuke said as he giggled from the doorway. Mikai and Kurama looked up blushing.

"Geez Grandma shouldn't have left you two alone. I wonder what would have happened if she had left the house."

"Shut up Yusuke!" Mikai yelled as she took her hand away from Kurama's face and looked away from him.

"Feel any better?" Kuwabara asked as he walked in.

"A bit. Expect for my legs."

"Tell me Mikai," Hiei asked as he walked inside of the room, "when were you going to tell us that you were a Spirit Detective?"

"Hiei!!" Mikai hissed as she glared towards the smaller demon.

"WHAT?" Yusuke looked at Mikai. "You're one too?"

"Yeah. So what?" Mikai asked as she looked away from Yusuke, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Since when!?"

"I was made one right after I met you for the first time. I was made your back up officer in case you died or screwed up," Mikai began. "I was sent back and forth from here to America to do missions and was defending the Ningenkai while you were off at the Black Tournament."

Kurama blinked. He had never really thought about it. Someone, instead of going to the Black Tournament, could have tired to do something in the living world while they were gone. The world could have been gone when they returned.

Genkai walked in with two cups of tea. "Here you go Mikai. You'll have to drink this is in order to recover faster." Genkai said as she handed Mikai the small cup of tea. "I hope you don't mind me using your cups Kurama."

"It's okay." Kurama smiled. He looked at the clock in his room. Mother will be home soon. He thought.

"When does your Mom get home?" Genkai asked Kurama, almost as if she were reading his mind.

"Soon. In about an hour or so."

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes. Kurama, do you think we could leave Mikai here? I don't want to risk moving her right now. Reopening her wounds could cause her a lot of problems right now." Genkai took a quick sip of her tea.

"I'm sure my Mother wouldn't mind."

"Won't mind?" Yusuke said. "There's a girl sleeping in your bed that she doesn't know, and she's just gonna say, 'yeah it's okay Kurama?'"

"Don't be such an ass Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Look I'm just telling them the truth. I doubt Kurama's mom is like mine." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "And she's really gonna like the idea of an old lady like Genkai hanging out here too."

Genkai didn't give much of a reaction. She was busy drinking her tea and properly thinking about what to do next.

Rain pounded onto Kurama's bedroom window as the phone rang. Kurama stood up. "I'll be back. Excuse me." Kurama got up and walked outside.

"So Mikai, what were you and Kurama doing all alone?" Yusuke said with a giggle.

"Nothing!" Mikai growled.

"Then why was your hand on Kurama's face then? Huh?" Yusuke asked as he grinned.

"I was…just…uh." Mikai blushed. "I guess I just touched his face that's all. No big deal."

"Touched his face huh? What was next huh? His—"

"Yusuke!" Genkai growled. "Don't be crude."

"Geez Grandma it's nothing new." Yusuke sighed as he poked Mikai in the face once more only to have Mikai slap his finger away.

Kurama walked back into the room. "My Mother won't be showing up after all. The doctors don't want her going out in the rain. So I guess you can stay here as long as you want," he said.

"Nah I'm goin'," Yusuke said as he walked towards the door.

"Why?" Mikai asked as she looked over towards the black haired boy. "I thought you were going to stay."

"I've got something to do," he answered, not bothering to look back towards her.

"But Yusuke…," Mikai paused and sighed as she looked away from Yusuke. There was no point in fighting with him; he always won their arguments anyway.

"Me too," Kuwabara said as he walked over to the same spot were Yusuke was.

"You know I'm not going to stay," Hiei hissed as he walked out before Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Bye Hiei," Kurama said happily.

"See ya." Yusuke walked out of the room.

"Wait for me Urameshi!" Kuwabara ran out with him.

Genkai sighed as she got up. "I'll be back soon. I've got some other business to take care of."

"Okay then. Do you need an umbrella?" Kurama asked.

"Yes Kurama. Thank you."

"I'll show you were they are." Kurama walked out of the room with Genkai following him. They walked down a hallway and towards and small lining closet. He opened it, and searched through things until he found an umbrella.

"Kurama," Genkai began.

"Yes?"

"Make sure Mikai gets up and walks just a bit tonight while I'm gone. I don't know how long I'm going to be, so I want you to do that for me."

"I will," Kurama said as he pulled out a black umbrella. "Be safe."

"I'll be back as soon as I can be." Genkai walked out of the house and closed the front door. Kurama walked back into his room after he made sure that the front door was locked after Genkai had left.

"Sorry if I'm a burden," Mikai said gently as she looked down towards the bed sheets.

"No burden." Kurama sat down next to Mikai. "Mikai?"

"What?" Mikai stretched her arms upwards.

"What do you think of me now? Now that you know about my past?"

"I think the same thing I always have. The past is the past. Youko's still deep within you and I bet you fight him once a day on the inside. I think you don't need any more people judging you about it so I'm not going too. I like you the way you are Kurama." Mikai smiled and looked up towards him.

How did she know how he felt? The words weren't the exact same he would use but they were close enough to what he was truly feeling. How did she know what he was thinking and what went on in his own personal life? Was it maybe because she was living it too?

"Thank you Mikai." Kurama smiled. He reached down and picked up Mikai's hand, and kissed it. Mikai blushed.

Mikai looked away from Kurama as she took her hand back. "Do you think we should start working on walking now?"

"Do you want to?"

Mikai nodded. "The sooner, the better."

* * *

R&R please! 


	7. With Two Stories

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

New conversation between Kurama and Mikai here.

Enjoy!

* * *

A groan escaped Mikai as Kurama helped her out of the bed she had been confined to for the past few hours. Kurama's hand lifted Mikai out of the bed and she placed her feet onto the floor but the moment her bare feet touched the floor, her knees collapsed from underneath her, and Mikai slipped.

"Dammit," Mikai hissed in pain.

"Don't push yourself," Kurama said in a gentle tone. "You don't want to reopen your wounds."

Mikai took a step forward, using her right leg. Her knee slipped again, and she fell forward but was caught by Kurama before she fell too far forward. She hissed out in pain once more, and then stood back up on her own.

"I hate being so damn weak," she growled.

"Weak?" Kurama blinked. "Mikai, you'll be fine in a few hours, I wouldn't—"

"I don't want Yusuke to think I'm weak," she interrupted as she hung her head.

"Yusuke? What does Yusuke have to do with anything?"

"I don't want him to see me being weak," Mikai repeated. "No matter what I'll prove to him that I'm good enough to be a fighting partner."

What on Earth was she talking about? Kurama stood there and watched as Mikai tried over and over again to walk across the room but every time her knees gave out from underneath her. She slammed into Kurama over and over again but kept getting up and trying once more.

Kurama just didn't understand. He had no idea what Mikai was talking about, or why she felt the need to be equal or even better then Yusuke. He shook his head, dismissing the thought and returned to helping Mikai try to cross the room but she didn't get far. She made it half way across the room before she gave up and looked back up at Kurama.

"Help me back to my bed…please," she asked.

"Of course."

With his usual gentle manner, Kurama led Mikai back to the blood stained bed. Mikai laid down on top of the covers, and began to lift her legs onto the bed when she whimpered out in pain and grabbed the tops of her knees.

"Dammit, what the hell did those monsters do to me?" she hissed. "I'm so damn weak."

"Relax," Kurama said. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't!" Mikai said in a sudden, rough tone. "I won't be okay."

"What?" Kurama blinked.

Mikai didn't answer. Instead she picked up her legs on her own and lifted them onto the bed as she hissed out in pain once more. Kurama sat on the side of the bed once her legs had returned to where they had been, and let out a small sigh.

"I can grow a plant for you that will take away some of the pain," Kurama said as he looked back towards Mikai. "Do you want me to use it?"

"No." Mikai shook her head. "I'll heal on my own, just like Yusuke."

"Why do you want to keep up with Yusuke?"

"Because," Mikai answered simply. "I just do."

"Do you want Master Genkai to look over your wounds when she returns?"

"No!" Mikai pushed once more. "I'll be _fine_ don't worry about anything!"

The room fell silent after Mikai's little outburst, Kurama didn't know what to say back to her, and Mikai was too embarrassed to say anything else. The both of them listened to the rain hitting the roof outside instead of talking, and tired to think of things to say to one another without triggering another outburst.

Kurama coughed.

Mikai took it as her signal to speak. "So Senkai is in the park?"

"Hopefully," Kurama answered with a sigh. "Hunting a demon in this part of Tokyo will be hard if she _isn't_ in the park."

Kurama felt like he should change the subject. "How long have you been a Spirit Detective?"

"A few months now." Mikai looked out towards the window. "I was assigned a few cases in America when I moved there to be with my Mother right after Yusuke got hit by a car."

"So you've been one just as long as Yusuke."

"I guess so."

"Do you use your Spirit Energy to cast spells?"

Mikai nodded. "I have a hard time focusing my powers enough to create bombs and attacks like other Spirit Detectives so I use spells that Koenma gives me out of books. It's a bit different because my power is ranged so differently but that's it. Why?"

"Oh," Kurama looked away from her, "I was just wondering if you could use Spirit Energy at all."

"Not really…just enough to heal others." Mikai laughed a bit. "The downfall with my spells is that I need a few minutes to cast everything though. I usually have to have someone there with me…I don't know, I don't have to fight that often."

"Then what work do you do in America?"

"I collect things," Mikai answered as she looked back up towards Kurama. "Collect items that Koenma uses in Spirit World for different things. I'm nervous though…"

Kurama blinked and returned his look towards her. "About what?"

Mikai's fingers laced together with one another. "About working with Spirit Detectives like you and Yusuke…I've never really worked with someone else before and I don't want to screw up."

Silence came back to the room as Kurama tried to think of something else to say back to Mikai. Nothing was coming to mind, so he reached over to her combined hands and placed his right hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry," he said gently. "I'm sure that everything will work out well, even if this is your first time working with someone."

Another blush crossed her face. "Thank you…Kurama."

He had no idea why but Kurama felt as if he knew how Mikai felt about things. There was some deep lingering inside of his heart that told him that he knew what Mikai was going to say and what the expressions on her face were going to be whenever he said something to her. He just…_knew her_.

"Kurama?" Mikai asked.

The red head broke out of his thoughts. "Yes, I'm sorry were you saying something?"

She blinked. "You spaced out on me, I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Kurama…"

"Yes?"

Mikai lowered her head a bit once more. "Do you think you could help me try to learn how to concentrate my powers? Please?"

Kurama gave a small laugh. "Of course."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to Yusuke's apartment, and Hiei left to go and do whatever he wanted. They had intended to go and search for Senkai in the park but the rain prevented that plan after a while. Kuwabara was sitting on the floor with a soda in his hands while Yusuke sat on his bed, looking outside of his window.

"Somethin' wrong Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked after a long silence.

Yusuke moved his right hand underneath his chin. "I just don't like the idea of Mikai getting hurt that's all."

Kuwabara blinked. "Is _that _why you've been actin' strange? What are you worried about? You know Kurama will take good care of her."

"It's not that." Yusuke sighed. "I shouldn't have let her get hurt in a fight like that."

"Hey if anything it's those three losers fault!" Kuwabara raised his drink to his mouth. "They were with her the whole time, not you. I don't get why you're all pissed off about it."

"Because," Yusuke's eyes followed a rain drop down the window, "Mikai asked me to protect her a long time ago and I'm not doing a good job."

Kuwabara finishing his drink. "Relax! I doubt Mikai even remembers that promise you made to her!"

Yusuke looked away from the window. "Why would she forget?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "I'm just sayin'! Relax about it! Kurama's takin' good care of her now so calm down and have a soda."

"Kurama's takin' care of her," Yusuke repeated as his breath began to create condensation on the window. "I wonder if he really is."

"You doubt him?"

"Nah." Yusuke shook his head. "Mikai just always seems to get herself in trouble whenever I'm not around her."

* * *

"Koenma," Genkai spoke.

Koenma looked up from his normal stamping and saw Genkai standing in front of his desk with a wet umbrella over her head. George stepped up beside Koenma with his right eyebrow cocked.

"What is it Master Genkai?" George asked. "Did Yusuke screw something up again that I'm not aware of?"

Genkai shook her head. "This isn't about Yusuke this time. I'm here about Mikai."

That caught Koenma's attention. "What about her?"

"What do you know about her past?"

"Her human past?" George asked. "We have on record everything that happened in her human past if that's what you mean."

"No," Genkai said in a firm tone. "I'm talking about her life before this one. The reason why her Spirit Energy is as high as it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koenma said as he leaned back into his chair. "I've looked at all of my Detective's records and I couldn't find anything other then what we have on her."

Genkai turned away. "I'm just advising you to look through her records that's all. If you don't want to, fine. I'm going back to where I came if you need to find me for anything. Good day to the both of you."

Without another word Genkai left the same way she had come before. Koenma moved his chin to his fist and sighed while George began to walk away. Koenma noticed where George was going and sat up a bit.

"Are you going to the record's room?" Koenma asked.

"Yes sir." George nodded. "I just wanted to—"

"Why don't you stack this pile of papers instead?" Koenma pushed a stack of white papers the ogre's way. "We have to get this done before Father comes down here and finds that I haven't done them yet."

George sighed. "Yes sir."

* * *

Genkai walked into Kurama's house to find him sitting up on his couch, eating a small bowl of noodles three hours later.

"Hello Kurama." Genkai walked in and brushed the umbrella off.

"There are still some noodles in the pot on the stove if you want some," Kurama said through sipping up noodles.

"Thank you." Genkai walked over to the stove and came back with a bowl of noodles. She walked over and sat down next to Kurama. "How is she?"

"Fine. She walked around for a little bit but then fell asleep."

"You know she really cares about you."

"I know."

"But she's a little confused. She doesn't know whether or not she really likes you because she thinks that she doesn't know you well enough."

"Ummm." Kurama put his bowl down. "I…can't…"

Those words…he knew that they would come eventually with Mikai, after all it had come with almost every other woman he had come close to. The issue was that Kurama couldn't fall in love with someone and risk them meeting an untimely end because of his demon side or because of the connections his demon side had in the Ningenkai. Falling in love wasn't worth the pain he would put his lover through.

"You think that you can't get involved with her don't you? You don't want things to go bad with her because she could get hurt. Right?"

Kurama put his head down. "Yes. I could get her hurt. Someone looking for Youko could come and take her just for me to come after them. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Not only was he dealing with the person trapped inside of him that was begging to be released, he would have to deal with another person. He had feared this for as long as he could remember and it was the reason why he didn't want to get too close to anyone or anything but he just couldn't help it.

"Only you can make your decisions Kurama. All I can do is help repair a few wounds. I can tell you this though. Mikai can take care of herself, both in and out of the fighting ring."

"Thank you, Genkai."

The two sat there late into the night and Kurama eventually fell asleep after Genkai left him to go and check on Mikai. Kurama's head was spinning as he slept. Youko was talking to him and usually only talked to him whenever something was wrong.

"What is it Youko?" Kurama asked into a large black nothingness in which both him and Youko were standing.

"_I came here to warn you Shuuichi. That girl is a strange one._"

"You mean Mikai?"

"_Yes. She's emitting strange vibes. It's almost like I've felt them before. But everyone I've ever known is either dead or seeking revenge so be aware._"

"I'll watch my back. Don't worry." Kurama turned away and begun to walk away.

"_I mean it…Shuuichi."

* * *

_

R&R please!


	8. Forgotten Power of a Forgotten Lover

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai, Senkai, and the strange Tai who appears just this once.

Enjoy!

* * *

Four days had passed and Mikai was up and walking. She was well enough to go back to school and just in time because Christmas was right around the corner. The school showed signs of the holiday coming, lights were up, signs were everywhere, and kids of the high school were talking about it.

"Yusuke!" Mikai yelled as she ran over to Yusuke.

"What now?" he groaned as he turned around.

"Stop complaining! We're all still meeting at the park right? I mean since Koenma put us both on the same case and everything."

"Yeah, yeah park after school. You can just come with Kuwabara and I."

"Okay thanks!" Mikai smiled. She began to run back down the hallway when Yusuke grabbed her.

"What class do you have now?" he asked.

Mikai sighed heavily. "You know how I'm studying how middle school students handle sex ed right?"

Yusuke blinked. "…No."

"I told you over the phone last night!" Mikai whined. She hated how Yusuke always forgot things that they had discussed not too long ago.

"Yeah I know. Forgive me I forgot for a moment jeez!" Yusuke hissed as he shot a glare her way.

"Anyway," she rolled her eyes, "I'm going to sex ed to see how your peers handle it."

Yusuke paused for a moment, and remembered what he was going to say. "Hey I've got that class too so let's get going."

The two walked down the hallways talking about things that didn't really matter. Yusuke kept bringing up the fact of how stupid the sex ed class was in first place, while Mikai talked about how important she thought it was. Their conversation led to a small argument that died down within feet of coming into the classroom.

The closer they came to the classroom, Yusuke finally remembered something. "Ya know Meiou High's students are gonna be coming here cause this school is the only school that has the right kind of teacher to teach sex ed."

"Does that mean..?" Mikai blushed. "Kurama's gonna be here?"

"Oh yeah he goes to that school doesn't he?" Yusuke laughed. "Maybe he'll be in the same class as us and maybe…he'll pick you!" Yusuke broke out laughing.

"Shut the hell up Yusuke!!" Mikai yelled. "I hope Keiko's in that class and picks you!"

Yusuke stopped laughing. "Not funny. But so what if Kurama's here? You like him or something like that?"

"It's hard to explain." Mikai turned away, teasing him.

"Hey I heard you were hanging out with some new guy! What the hell is up with that?" Yusuke asked as he remembered.

"Why?" Mikai grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Yusuke twitched. "But come on tell me something! Do you like Kurama or not?"

The bell rung, interrupting the two's conversation. Before Yusuke could pick up the conversation once more, Mikai turned away and began walking into the classroom. Yusuke twitched but decided not to call out to her and followed behind her into the sex ed classroom.

Yusuke and Mikai walked into class as the teacher begun to talk to the rest of the students. The two looked around quickly and spotted two seats, away from one another. Yusuke had _wanted_ to sit beside Mikai because he didn't want to be seated next to someone he didn't know but when the teacher yelled at him, he ducked into an empty, unknown seat.

Yusuke sat down as he sighed. "So who's the lucky person who gets to be my partner?" Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara. He twitched.

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara said with a sigh.

"Great now I'm stuck with you." Yusuke sighed. "Hey why are you looking so down?"

"I just miss my Yukina. I haven't seen her in so long." Kuwabara sighed heavily.

"Oh well!" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the back. "Lighten up! I'm sure this class will teach you a few more things for you and Yukina to do!"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara hissed. "Me and my Yukina aren't gonna be doin' any of that stuff until we get married! And trust me we're gonna get married!"

"Sure…," Yusuke said as he laughed. "Oh hold on a sec.." Yusuke looked over to were Mikai was sitting to see her blushing. She was sitting next to Kurama.

"So you have this class too?" Kurama asked gently.

"Uh…yeah." Mikai smiled. "I'm studying the effects of sex on middle schooler's. Maybe you should get a better partner! After all, I'm only here to study, I'm not going to be doing anything like work or anything."

"No you can stay. We're partners now." Kurama smiled.

"I guess so." Mikai blushed and looked over towards Yusuke who stuck his tongue out at her; her blush disappeared.

"Class, open your books to page thirty-four, and will Minamino Shuuichi please read from it," the teacher said as she opened her large teacher sized book.

"Chapter one," Kurama said as he smiled. "Sexual attraction."

* * *

The class went on as any normal class would, Yusuke hitting Kuwabara randomly, and Kurama finishing his work. When the class got out, the four of them went to the park. While on the way there, they met Hiei who was sleeping in a tree near the school.

"HIEI!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei's body fell from the tree and hit the floor. He was holding his head and cussing under his breath. "What evil call did that come from?"

"Hurry up!" Mikai said, almost as if she knew him well. "We gotta get to the park."

"Huh. I hate working for someone." Hiei growled. "Let's go already."

* * *

The group walked to the park and began to take a look around where Genkai had told them to. The first place they went to was the area of the park which contained the cherry blossom trees, where everything had happened a few days before.

"Nothing here." Yusuke looked around. "Feel anything?" He asked the group.

"No." Kurama looked around.

"I can still hear things. The spell isn't up yet," Hiei said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing.

"Maybe because the hair that was on Kurama is gone now," Kuwabara said as he took a step forward and looked around.

"Maybe," Kurama said as his green eyes scanned the area.

A cold air swept through the area and sent shivers up all of their backs. Everyone looked around quicker then they had been before, but Kurama was the first one to find what was causing the cold air.

"Over there!" Kurama pointed to the lake.

They all ran over and arrived to see a large figure emerge from the lake. The figure had large black wings on its back and long black hair that covered his face. He looked almost human but his face remained hidden behind the long black hair that covered his face.

"I am Tai," the figure said with the voice of a man. "I must awaken Senkai."

"All right a fight!" Yusuke said as he jumped up, happy that things were finally happening.

"Yusuke…are you sure this is the right person to fight?" Mikai asked as he looked at the man. "It doesn't feel right."

"It'll be fine!" Yusuke moved his right hand back and forth. "Come on Mikai, just attack the guy!"

"Alright!" Mikai said in an unsure tone.

"Senkai…must be awoken," Tai said in a possessed and deep tone.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled as is famous energy blast flew towards Tai.

The blast came face to face with Tai, and he raised his right hand up to Yusuke's blast. The blast came up to him, and he smacked it to the side with his hand as if it were nothing.

"All my power…to Senkai," Tai whispered as he lowered his head.

"He just…pushed it aside…," Yusuke said in disbelief as his jaw dropped a bit.

"He must be immune to Spirit Energy. Dammit!" Mikai said as she powered up. "I'm going to have to use spells."

Hiei took out his sword. "I guess I'll have to actually get a little dirty this time." Hiei ran over to Tai with his sword held up.

He took all his strength and slashed Tai. Hiei grinned, happy that his mark had been hit but suddenly his sword broke into two, and the pieces fell to the ground beneath him.

"You. You have the power to help me unleash her," Tai said as he grabbed Hiei. He threw Hiei to the side and Hiei seemed to be stuck there. "I need your power," Tai said as the area around Hiei begun to glow, and with that, he began to yell and cruse loudly.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled.

"Dammit!" Hiei screamed. "You bastard!"

It felt as if the light around him was draining his energy from his body, and placing it somewhere else. He tried to move around but that only seemed to make the light around him draw _more_ energy from his body.

"We have to get Hiei down from there," Mikai said as she stepped forward a bit.

"How?" Kuwabara said as he looked up at Hiei.

"I'll cast a spell," Mikai said as she rose her hands up. "But I'll need some one to protect me for a minute or two."

"I'll protect you," Kuwabara said as he walked over to Mikai.

"Okay." Mikai took a deep breath. "Powers of the lost and forgotten! Give me your strength!"

"That's her!" Tai said as his eyes opened with a bright blue color and focused on Mikai.

"Give me—" Mikai stopped.

Her body was shaking but no one could see it. Power was circulating all through her body and bringing all of her senses to their max. Her heart was beating faster, but her breath was not increasing. All of the muscles in her arms and legs tightened, and her vision blurred for a moment.

_What's wrong with me? I feel like I can't move._ Mikai thought to herself.

"Be free!" Tai yelled as he held his hand up to Mikai. A bright white light came from his hand and shot down towards Mikai, hitting her right in the chest.

She screamed as the energy surged through her. The wind flew up around her causing her hair to fly up. Kuwabara flew off to the side do to all of the power surging around her. Kurama and Yusuke shielded their eyes from the bright light and power coming from her but Yusuke tried to inch forward towards her.

There was pain. All over her body Mikai felt small pricks that felt similar to needles and every time her heart pounded against her chest, the needles pushed in harder and harder. A warmth came from the bottom of her feet and ran through her body quickly causing her to throw her head back and scream.

"Mikai!" Kurama said as he ran over to her only to be pushed away by the power also.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. "Get Hiei!"

"Right!" Kurama got up off of the ground, jumped up, grabbed Hiei and pulled him down. It didn't take any effort at all.

"All I want is my Youko…my Youko Kurama!!"

Kurama landed and looked around. Was he the only one that could hear this? He looked towards his colleagues to see if they could hear anything.

"There's that creepy voice again!" Kuwabara yelled as he got up off of the floor.

_At least I'm not the only one who can hear it._ Kurama thought.

"She's awake!" Tai yelled as he laughed. "Senkai is awake!"

Mikai's figure was changing. Her body was growing, and she was growing fox ears and a tail. The same ones that Kurama had seen before. Everything about her became longer or bigger and her hair grew out long and downwards.

"My Youko! Why did you leave me all alone!?"

The wind around Mikai grew and turned a green color as to seal Mikai alone inside of it. Her power level was going up faster then anything else Yusuke had ever seen and he could feel it getting higher and higher.

"What the hell is going on?" Yusuke yelled over the sound of the wind.

The wind around Mikai suddenly dissipated, and the surge of power fell. Everyone was looking at Mikai with eyes glued tightly to her. That was when _she_ appeared.

Her hair was raven black, her eyes blue as night, and she had grown much taller; now maybe around six eight or so. She was wearing white tang-top and white pants, similar to what Yusuke and his gang had seen Youko Kurama wear. Her bright sliver ears stuck up and her tail waged behind her as if she was teasing them. Her eyes weren't the same eyes that everyone knew. They were cold and empty now.

"I am…Senkai," she said.

* * *

R&R please! 


	9. Snow of the Missing

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai, Senkai, and Tai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I am….Senkai."

"Senkai?" Yusuke said in disbelief. "How can you be Senkai, Mikai?"

"Mikai is no longer here," Senkai said with a cold tone.

Her voice was so empty and emotionless compared to the voice Yusuke had known for so long. The eerie emptiness in her voice sent shivers up his spine but as the shivers traveled up his back, Yusuke moved his legs out in front of himself, getting ready to fight if he had to.

Her cold eyes scanned the group, and stopped once Kurama was in full view. "So that's were you've been Youko."

"Youko?" Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "Hey guys isn't that Kurama's demon side?"

"Yes you fool," Hiei said as he stood up and stumbled a bit. "So you're Senkai? I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Thank you Hiei. As I have for you." Senkai flicked her black hair back over her shoulder.

"Who knew that Mikai was actually the evil, demon fox, Senkai?" Koenma said as he slammed his head down on his desk. He didn't like what he was seeing on his screen to say the least.

"It was just a mistake sir!" George said with a nervous smile.

"I should have looked at Mikai's records more carefully!" Koenma slammed his fists down over and over again. "My own Spirit Detective was Senkai! Father is going to hit the roof when he finds out!"

"Sir," George blinked, "is that what Genkai was trying to warn us about a while back ago?"

"Dammit!" Koenma slammed his head down onto the desk.

"So how are you Kurama?" Senkai asked with a sarcastic looking smile.

"Fine, just considering that one of my friends has turned out to be the person I was hunting down," Kurama said as his eyes focused on Senkai.

Senkai stepped over to Kurama, walking past Yusuke. Kuwabara, and Hiei. She stepped right in front of Kurama, grabbed his chin, and picked it up so that he was looking at her face. She then bent over and pressed her face against his with extreme force. Kurama's eyes opened fully from the impact but he didn't try to push her away. Everyone stood there staring, wondering the same thing: what was Senkai doing? What was she trying to accomplish?

Senkai released Kurama's chin and pulled away. "Sorry Kurama but Youko's a much better kisser, you taste a bit different now, what have the years done to you?" She walked back over to Yusuke, leaving Kurama speechless. "You're Koenma's star detective."

"That's me." Yusuke smiled.

"What a disappointment. I was expecting someone with a higher power level." Senkai sighed and look at him with a sense of disgust.

"You wanna try my power level out?" Yusuke said with a cocky smile.

"Why not? But first…" Senkai turned to Tai. "You're no use to me anymore. Go back to the world in which you came! The Makai!"

Water rose around Tai as he stood there. He made no noise nor struggled as he disappeared into the swirl of water that was around him. When the water finally fell back down, Tai was gone.

"Now that that's done." Senkai turned to Yusuke. "I want to fight Urameshi Yusuke. You can have your friends help but only once you've hit the floor twelve times."

"Don't worry." Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "By the eleventh time you'll be down."

"Eleventh?" Kuwabara asked, looking at Yusuke in shock. "What about the other times?"

"Hey I'm not perfect!" Yusuke yelled, his cocky grin now gone. "But anyway let's get this done and over with."

"Fine." Senkai's tail twitched to the right side.

Yusuke charged Senkai with his right fist out. He pushed his Spirit energy into his hand and pushed everything towards Senkai. She just let go of a simple smile, and jumped backwards. He missed, and hit the ground with everything. When the dust finally cleared, there was a huge impact hole in the ground where Senkai once was.

"Dammit…I missed," Yusuke hissed as he looked at his fist.

Yusuke looked up only to see Senkai's shin in his face. After that, all he felt was this immense pain in his face. His vision left him for a moment, and when he opened his eyes once more, he could see the blue sky. He was lying down on the floor with the sky looking back down at him.

"One," Hiei counted.

Yusuke got up and wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Pretty good," Yusuke mumbled.

"Thank you," Senkai said happily. This time, she charged Yusuke.

Yusuke just saw Senkai coming towards him and then felt pain. He had been counting the one time he fell but now as he rolled and took punches too fast for him to track, he had lost track of the count.

"Two," Kurama counted.

Kurama had no idea _why_ he was just standing there and watching Yusuke fight. A part of him knew that it was the right thing to do but then again he thought that he was such a horrible friend for doing so. He should have been out there, fighting with Yusuke against Senkai, after all, he felt as if some of this was his own fault.

Yusuke felt Senkai pick him up and drop him again with a rib shattering kick.

"Three," Kuwabara counted.

_Why can't I get back up?_ Yusuke thought as he tired to hit Senkai but failed.

"Four," Hiei said.

Yusuke felt his body begin to emit more adrenaline to ease the pain. This fight wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Five," Kurama counted.

_Why can't I beat her dammit?!_ Yusuke thought as things went blank. He couldn't hear the counting of the others, which he had become so dependent on. But when he could hear again, Senkai was standing a way away from him.

"What number am I on?" Yusuke asked as he stood up.

"Eleven," Hiei said with a disappointment behind his voice.

"Damn. I didn't think she was this good." Yusuke cracked his back and then his shoulders.

There was pain everywhere. His chest was killing him, and the feeling in his left arm was fading in and out. His right side of his face was swollen, and blood was trickling down the side of his mouth every passing moment.

He just couldn't put everything into his attacks like he thought he was. It was because it was Mikai, someone he had fought before but never like this. He had never fought her out of anger, just out of playfulness and boredom. He couldn't fight her like this, he just couldn't get angry at her enough to fight her in the way he _had_ to.

Senkai walked over to Yusuke and picked up his collar, and held him up. He tried to move his left arm but it wouldn't respond.

"I wanted you awake for this," Senkai said as she raised her hand up, breaking his thoughts. Her fingers were in the same formation as a gun. Senkai smiled. "Spirit Gun."

All Yusuke saw was a blast from Senkai's fingers. He felt his body fly past the others as he landed a few miles back, and rolled. His body rolled violently around like a rag doll before it finally skidded to a stop.

"Twelve," Senkai said with a smile. "Anyone else care to try?"

Kuwabara growled. "Spirit Sword!"

His orange sword came from his hands as he charged Senkai. He jumped up and was ready to slash Senkai, when she reached upwards with her right hand. Ignoring her hand, Kuwabara moved his sword downwards to only have Senkai catch it in her hand.

"So this is the famous Spirit Sword?" Senkai looked at it. "I thought it would be more powerful. Or perhaps…it's just you."

Kuwabara was trying his hardest to move or to make is sword more powerful but nothing was working. "Spirit Sword Extend!"

Yes, his sword grew but Senkai just smiled at it, as if she were mocking it. "That's it? Kuwabara I expected better," Senkai said as she pulled Kuwabara close to her and pushed her knee into Kuwabara's stomach.

He felt everything. His intensities push together, ribs break, and all the pain Yusuke must have felt. It wasn't the worst pain he had ever felt, but it was slowly coming out to be. How could Yusuke have taken all of this?

Kuwabara fell back in front of Kurama and Hiei. He had fallen into a state of unconsciousness and bleeding heavily from his mouth as his Spirit Sword disappeared into thin air.

"Anyone else?" Senkai asked as she looked at Kurama and Hiei. "Hiei, you're sword is broken correct?"

Hiei growled and turned away. "I still have one attack left."

"Come on then Hiei," Senkai teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Hiei charged Senkai only to be so easily smacked away. Senkai then turned to Hiei, raised her right leg into the air, and slammed her foot down onto his chest, breaking bones.

"Shit," Hiei mumbled once Senkai had turned away from him with a grin on her face.

"So now it's just you and me," Senkai said as she looked at Kurama. "Are you going to fight me?"

"That's what you want isn't it?"

Senkai smiled. "So you figured it out. All I want to do is fight you. I just had to get rid of all your little friends first. So are you going to fight me?"

Kurama sighed inside. Was he really going to fight Mikai? Inside he didn't want to but then another part wanted to fight with everything he had. That side was Youko, telling him that this fight would be fun and was worth getting beat up for. Youko wanted to come out, and fight a fight that would test his own skill but suddenly Kurama shut him out of his mind and knew the only way to bring Mikai back, was to fight Senkai.

"I'll fight you," Kurama said as he pulled out is Rose Whip.

"Good." Senkai got into a fighting stance, bending her knees and moving both of her hands up with her palms flat.

The something hit him. He didn't know why but the way she was standing looked so familiar to him. He had seen it somewhere before but he didn't know where. Figuring that it wasn't important, he pushed it to the back of his mind for later thinking.

As they got ready to attack, Senkai stumbled but caught herself. Her eyes suddenly reverted back the eyes Kurama knew, flashed back to Senkai's, and then once more to the brown color Kurama had memorized.

"_Kurama…,_" Mikai's voice said through Senkai's mouth. "_Kurama…_"

"Mikai?" Kurama said as he got out of his fighting stance and looked at Senkai in question.

"_I-I have to go…I have to get Senkai away from here. T-Take the others and go. D-Don't w-w- worry about me._" Senkai's body was moving back and forth as the two inside fought for control.

"Mikai don't leave! If anyone can help you it's me! Don't leave!" Kurama begged.

"_I-I have to. I can't stay here anymore,_" Senkai said as she held her head and shook back and forth. "_She's already hurt too many people…I can't let her hurt anyone else._" Senkai looked back up at Kurama with Mikai's brown eyes. "_So good bye…Kurama._"

"Mikai wait!" Kurama ran over to Senkai. But it was too late.

Mikai jumped away from Kurama, and landed a few feet in front of him. She looked at him for a moment, and then ran, and ran until Kurama could no longer see where she had gone.

"Don't go Mikai!" Kurama yelled as snow hit the ground gently. "Mikai! Come back! MIKAI!"

The cold, white snow hit the fallen bodies of his comrades, and gently landed on him. Kurama stood there watching the snow cover everything as the world became quiet as it always does when it snows. The Christmas lights of the nearby buildings came on and reflected through the snow and in Kurama's green eyes. He stood there and waited for Senkai to return to fight. He waited, and waited in silence. Finally realizing that she wasn't coming back, he turned around, and begun to pick up his partner's bodies.

* * *

R&R please! 


	10. Love of a Stolen and Broken Heart

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I only own Mikai and Senkai.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What?!" Yusuke yelled as he got up. "What the hell do you mean she got away!?"

Six hours had passed since Kurama had brought his fallen comrades back, and Genkai had helped close their wounds up. He had finally gotten the chance to tell them everything that had happened once they had passed out from the fight they had suffered from.

"Easy," Koenma said, now in his teenage form and visiting with Yusuke and the others in Kurama's house. "She left after you three fell."

"Three? Why didn't Kurama stop her?" Yusuke asked as he looked towards the red head with a slight glare behind his eyes.

"It wasn't Senkai…," Kurama said. "It was Mikai. She reverted back to Mikai and ran away. She said that she was never coming back."

"Son of a bitch!" Yusuke slammed his fists down. "Dammit Mikai! What the hell are you thinking?"

Koenma sighed. "This is all my fault. I should have looked deeper into Mikai's past before I teamed her up with you."

"Well Koenma what do you know now?" Hiei growled as he wrapped up in bandages and looking very pissed of about it. "I mean after you found out about Mikai being Senkai I assume you looked up her past."

"Yes…," Koenma said with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. "I have to say that Senkai's past is mixed up with Youko's. Because I've never seen Kurama's past records I never knew that him and Senkai were connected. You see, Youko and Senkai were lovers and thieves."

"Lovers?" Yusuke said with surprise as his eyes grew.

_That's why…I feel such a connection with her…_ Kurama thought as his eyes widened as well.

"So Kurama you might feel a very strong connection with Mikai and not know why. It's thanks to Youko and Senkai. But Senkai's past was like this: When she was young, she lost both of her parents and begun to thief because it was the only way to get food. She soon became a legend and with every steal she became stronger. It was then that she met Youko Kurama. They had a fight and thought of each other as equals so they begun to steal together. That was until Senkai disappeared one day. About three years later was when Youko was reborn as Kurama, and around the same time, Senkai became Mikai."

"God all this been' reborn and stuff is confusing," Kuwabara said as he scratched his bandaged wound. "Damn this itches."

"But anyway about Mikai's past…both of her parents died when she was young because of a demon attack. The demons felt Senkai's power inside of her and wanted her dead but instead they killed her parents. After that she lived with her Aunt. That's when she met Yusuke. But about eleven years later she moved away with her aunt. Other then that my records were blank. The record reopened when she moved back here four months ago."

"I don't care about records! Besides her past wasn't like that at all I should know I was there for most of it!!" Yusuke yelled as he stood up. "I wanna fight Senkai on my own! No one beats up Yusuke Urameshi, takes my Spirit Gun and gets away with it."

"The records…are wrong?" Koenma asked himself out loud as he looked down towards the floor.

"Her Spirit Gun was ten times stronger then yours," Hiei said as he crossed his arms.

"Dammit!" Yusuke growled and gripped his fists together.

Genkai walked into the room. "Hello weaklings."

"Hey cut me some slack Granny!" Yusuke hissed, already very irritated.

He couldn't stand the fact that one of his closest friends was outside, struggling and possibly getting hurt for something she didn't ask for. A friend that had protected him so many times, and a friend he had protected just as much. He couldn't stand just sitting around while things passed him by. He couldn't stand it.

"There is no slack here Yusuke. Senkai kicked your ass simple as that. But other then that…we have to find her. Freezing rain is going to start soon, and she's out there with no protection."

Kurama gripped his fists. "I have to find her…," he said.

"Yeah so we can kick her ass," Yusuke said as he looked out the window, trying to forget about his feelings.

"I don't want to hurt her," Kurama said in a low, serious voice.

"Oh come on Kurama! You're not going to let your feelings get in the way of being a Spirit Detective are you?" Yusuke asked without thinking.

"Yusuke you don't understand!" Kurama yelled in an out of character way. "You don't know how it feels to have two people inside of you. One hating everyone you know making you question everything. It makes you want to crawl inside of a hole and never look out because your afraid of what you my feel. She's the only person right now that I know of in the world that makes me feel this way. And I want to protect her as much as I can…from everything I feel. I have this unusual feeling of wanting to protect her with everything I can and it's killing me inside."

Yusuke turned away from him. Now he was more irritated then before. Where did Kurama get off thinking something like that? Yusuke didn't understand why someone who knew someone for only a while could make him feel that way when Yusuke had known her for almost a year now. He felt as if Kurama had no right to act as if he had known Mikai as long as he had.

"Huh. How does Youko feel?" Hiei asked as he pulled at his bandages. "Who wrapped my arm anyway? They did a horrible job."

"I did." Kurama said cheering up a bit. He smiled a fake smile. "But Youko for some reason, feels the same way I do. The first time in years…that we've agreed."

Everyone had left the room where Kurama had confessed how he felt about things, except for Genkai and Yusuke. The black haired boy was staring out of the window, wishing Mikai or Senkai would run by but got nothing. The older woman crossed her legs and arms.

"Yusuke," Genkai began, "I know you're worried about Mikai but let Kurama handle things."

"Why?" Yusuke laughed sarcastically. "Look how well he's handled things already."

"Yusuke!" Genkai hissed. "Calm down before you start being such a damn smartass! Think about what Kurama is saying."

"Why are you taking his side?" Yusuke growled as he looked back towards the older woman. "You know as well as Kuwabara how close Mikai and I are."

"I _know_." Genkai closed her eyes. "But none of this is coming out of the fact that you're jealous is it?"

"I'm not jealous! I have nothing to be jealous about!"

Genkai laughed a bit. "You're worried that Mikai will start spending all of her time with Kurama. I've seen the way you act Yusuke, you and Mikai act and fight like lovers."

Yusuke blushed. "No we don't."

"Yes you do. Now that Kurama's here you're worried that Mikai won't spend as much time with you." Genkai opened his eyes and looked towards her student. "There's nothing wrong with being jealous Yusuke."

"Fine, fine!" Yusuke turned away. "I guess I am jealous but big deal!"

"Just relax Yusuke." Genkai sighed. "Let Kurama do what he wants to do, but just watch out for Mikai, that's all."

"Fine. Thanks Grandma."

* * *

Yusuke walked into his sex ed class with a sigh he was actually going to class just because he had a little hope that maybe, just maybe, Mikai would be sitting there, blushing, next to Kurama, even though it was just a lie to help him get through the day. He walked into the class and sat down in his chair, telling himself over and over again that there could just be one slight chance.

_Look dammit Yusuke. She just might be there._ Yusuke thought. He began to turn his head. _No! She's not there. Don't torment yourself Yusuke._ Yusuke finally got the courage to look.

Neither Kurama nor Mikai were there.

_Dammit!_

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he sat down next to Yusuke. "You look upset about something."

"Have ya noticed that Kurama isn't here?"

"Really?" Kuwabara looked towards Kurama's chair. "I thought I saw him this morning."

"I bet he's out looking for Mikai." Yusuke growled, getting that irritated feeling once more.

"Let Kurama do whatever he wants. He's following his heart Urameshi."

Yusuke giggled, feeling a bit better. "You sound like some kind of after school special or something."

"Oh shut up Urameshi! Would you just grow up already?!" Kuwabara yelled as he hit Yusuke.

"I'll grow up when I have too," Yusuke said as he opened his notebook, which was surprisingly full.

"Wow Urameshi…You're actually keeping notes?" Kuwabara said in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Not much to keep notes on anyway. Besides it gives me a good reason to write down dirty words." Yusuke giggled. He opened his notebook and showed Kuwabara all the words he had written down.

"Urameshi you're such a pervert!" Kuwabara closed Yusuke's binder.

"God you act like you've never thought about sex or something!"

"Don't put me in the same category as you! I'm waiting until after my Yukina and I get married to be with her!" Kuwabara said as he crossed his arms.

"That's nice! And I bet the first time you guys do it she'll get pregnant!" Yusuke laughed. "Daddy Kuwabara!" Yusuke started to laugh so hard that he started to slam his fists down on the desk.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara hit Yusuke. "Just cause I'm still a virgin and I'm waiting until the right girl.."

"Are you saying that I'm not a virgin?" Yusuke said as he stopped laughing. "Cause I am one. I _can_ admit to it ya know."

"Class we're going to watch a movie today so take notes," the teacher interrupted as the lights dimmed quieting the two for a moment.

"Hey Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You think Kurama's a virgin?" Yusuke asked as his mind wondered.

"I guess… He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to give his virginity to just anyone." Kuwabara said as he tired to pay attention to the movie.

"Ya think if we find Mikai…he'll give it to her?"

"Ew God Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara screamed. "I don't care!"

"Okay, okay! It was just a question! Quiet down!" Yusuke whispered.

"Kuwabara! Urameshi! Pay attention to the movie before I separate the both of you!" the teacher yelled.

The classroom fell silent as the movie began in front of the classroom. Kuwabara looked over towards Yusuke, still mad at the comments he had made before but when he saw the look on Yusuke's face, all of the anger left him. The skin underneath Yusuke's eyes had drooped down and had a light black coloring on them. He hadn't been getting any sleep because he had been up all night, and Kuwabara could see it. Yusuke was worried about Mikai, but here he was making cracks about Kurama and Mikai being together.

"Stupid," Kuwabara whispered.

"What?" Yusuke whispered back as he looked over to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara shook his head. "Nothing."

* * *

The snow was still gently falling on top of the snow that had fallen two days ago. Kurama was walking around in the snow with a heavy jacket on as his eyes scanned the area. Yes he was looking for Mikai and he wanted to but something inside of him was telling him that it wasn't right.

"Shuuichi!" a familiar voice yelled.

Kurama turned around to see Kaitou running towards him with a heavy black jacket on. "Shuuichi wait up!" he yelled again.

"Yes Kaitou?" Kurama said.

"I heard what happened. So Mikai was Senkai?"

"Yes." Kurama sighed causing a white puff to come out of his mouth.

"She's gone now?"

"Yes…that's why am out here. I have to find her."

"She might not even be here anymore," Kaitou said as he looked up towards the sky. A strange feeling began in his stomach, almost like a burning sensation.

"She's still here. I can feel it. I'll find her. Trust me. I've lost her before, so I'm sure I can find her again," Kurama answered even though he wasn't sure of it himself.

"Well when you do, tell her that…I miss her," Kaitou said as he lowered his head and looked at the sidewalk underneath him.

"I will." Kurama smiled as he begun to walk away.

"Shuuichi?"

"Yes?" He turned around.

The snow fell between them but it wasn't quiet this time. The people around them were talking and laughing. Cars in the street next to them, wising by with people going were they had to go. Everything was going on. Everyone was going on with their own lives. Expect them. The two of them seemed to be in there own world. No one could touch them. No one could bother them or take anything away from them.

Kaitou stood there, wanting to talk. He seemed hesitant in a way. Was he really going to ask such an important question? Was he really going to ask Kurama the question that would determine his and Kurama's feelings? Was this even the right time? If it wasn't, when would be?

_I'd better just do this now._ Kaitou thought to himself once he had finally made up his mind.

"Youko loved Senkai before. But does that mean that you love Mikai? I mean all of Youko's feelings must have come through to you after you found out everything," Kaitou said as he took a step forward towards Kurama. "So do you? Love Mikai?"

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
